villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Carlyle (A Daughter's Plan to Kill)
Samantha Carlyle (Jordan Lane Price) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, A Daughter's Plan to Kill (airdate November 15, 2019). Backstory Samantha Carlyle is the daughter of Greg Carlyle and his first wife, though their backstory revealed that the couple split when Samantha was a child. Samantha's bitter mother kept her from seeing Greg, but she managed to get away and head to Greg's new home, where she had learned that he had remarried to Katie (a therapist and the film's main protagonist), and had two children: daughter Lauren and son Tommy. As she got older, Samantha became angry and jealous, as she felt robbed of the good life with Greg. One of the victims of her anger was Samantha's mother, and it was sometime prior to the film's events that Samantha's mother died in a house fire, though it was later revealed that Samantha started the fire and killed her own mother. Events The film's events had Samantha moving in with her father and getting acquainted with Katie, Lauren, and Tommy, though despite her genial personality, she harbored deep resentment for her stepmother and half-siblings. The film's progression saw Samantha unleash her plan to destroy Katie, Lauren, and Tommy, beginning with attempting to portray Katie as an adulteress by taking photos of her with her longtime friend, Ryan, a mechanic who worked on Katie's car (after it was sabotaged by Samantha). Prior to the sabotage, Samantha spotted Katie's latest patient, Heather, who ran off after seeing Samantha, as she had known her and was familiar with Samantha's psychotic demeanor. Knowing that Heather could expose her, the evil Samantha snuck into Heather's home and stabbed her to death, and later continued her manipulation towards her half-siblings. After Greg and Katie went away and left Samantha in charge, the villainess talked Lauren into throwing a party, and set up Lauren to be nearly raped by school soccer player Milo, who Lauren had a crush on. Samantha caught the near assault on video, after which she phoned police on her own party and attempted to pass it off as Lauren's idea. In addition to ruining Lauren's reputation, Samantha goaded Tommy into fighting Milo in defense of his sister, which led to Tommy being suspended from school and grounded at home. Climax and Arrest Katie began to suspect Samantha's true colors, but her protests fell on deaf ears when she voiced them to Greg. Tommy saw Samantha's evil side while they were out running, as she shoved Tommy and caused him to fall over and break his leg, after which Tommy informed Katie about what happened. After Greg dismissed the claims, Katie went to gather proof, which led to Katie finding Samantha's shrine, where she lashes out at Katie. Katie attempts to get her children out of the house, but she is encountered by Samantha, who struck Katie with a crowbar and placed her in the trunk of her car. After Ryan arrived, the villainess bludgeoned him to death with the same crowbar; a murder that was witnessed by Lauren. Samantha grabbed a knife upon entering the house and attempted to kill Lauren and Tommy, only to be confronted by Katie, who escaped from the trunk with crowbar in hand. In response to Katie's caring words, the psychotic villainess stated that Katie had to be eliminated just like her mother, adding that she and her children were living a life she should have had. She later asked Katie why she would try to help her even after all she did to her, after which Katie told Samantha that she was family before begging her to drop the knife, while she put down the crowbar. Samantha initially appear to acquiesce before plunging the knife into Katie, after which Greg arrived and expressed shock over his daughter's actions. Samantha stated that she was committing her actions for him, but after hearing police sirens, the villainess lashed out at her father for calling the police on her, seeing it as betrayal. Samantha attempted to lunge towards Greg with the knife, only for Katie to knock out her evil stepdaughter with a vase. Afterwards, Samantha was arrested (off-screen) for her murderous actions, as well as the attempt on Katie, Lauren, and Tommy. Gallery Samantha Carlyle 3.png Samantha Carlyle 4.png Category:Arson Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Burning Alive Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested